Commonly assigned prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,474 issued Jan. 4, 1994 discloses a compact camera comprising a housing, a manually depressible shutter release button, and a movable flash supported for movement between a folded position against the housing and covering the shutter release button and an unfolded position extending from the housing and not covering the shutter release button. The movable flash must be in its unfolded position to use the shutter release button. This can be a disadvantage.